Steel & Honor
by Emperor Z
Summary: The Samurai are a powerful and prideful militia.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: There will be a few changes to the lore of samurai in the Naruto Verse, one which was inspired by "War of the Samurai" by Aevum of Jarod. This is set 13 years after the 4th Shinobi War and the defeat of Uchiha Madara. Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke is his Advisor/Head of the Council. Thank you, please leave a review. (I will warn however it is a bit slow. Mainly this chapter)**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto Shipuuden are properties of Masashi Kishimoto Viz Media Scholastic and Shonen Jump etc, The content found in this fanfiction (and every update, post and chapter within it) are not property of "Emperor Z", I own nothing barring the original characters and plot.

* * *

_"I worshiped dead men for their strength, forgetting I was strong." - Vita Sackville-West _

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: After the Rain**

It had rained. Just as it had before, the clouds fell down upon the earth washing away the misery and pain of war._ However _nothing had truly changed. The rain had did much back then, thirteen years ago the rain was the shower of life. Every drop of water a firecracker lighting the sky, a celebration of the equinox. Perhaps, a new beginning.

Thirteen years ago the war had ended, the might known as Uchiha Madara finally put to a end. The villages and Shinobi nations were at peace for a while, however _dirty things never stay clean. _With time the hate, violence, and greed reappeared and the people needed the aid of Shinobi as much as always. It was almost like Madara was right. However the rain managed to do some good.

Rain is a vital ingredient in growth, and with the rain, Iron Country grew. Within the Decade everything had changed, the villages had expanded throughout the entire Mountains, leaving but the necessary forest lands. Routes for trading had opened up and the Cold villages were heated by several outdoor heating posts. The once brutal land was now beautiful and open. Children played in the snow and the cities bustled with activity.

However the most amazing difference was the military. The military had grown in two aspects, for one the entirety of the culture had changed, and secondly _hate. _The Samurai grew to hate the Shinobi, _almost_ as much as they _hated themselves._ The samurai are a prideful militia of warriors, and once feared and regarded as people of power. However now, they were out dated. Shinobis, stealth, and ninjutsu did a better job than honor, nobility, and swordsmanship.

They made no excuses however, for with the rain they would wash away their shame, they would reclaim their **Honor. **


	2. Of Blades, this Hatred

**Authors Note:The story will start developing here. Also there is a slight error, the last chapter was more of an Prologue and I would love if you all regarded it as such. Please Read and Review, it gets me to typing faster, trust me I have one more week before I go back to school. Reviewing works wonders.**

* * *

_"Given enough time, any man may master the physical. With enough knowledge, any man may become wise. It is the true warrior who can master both...and surpass the result." - Tien T'ai_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Blades, This Hatred.**

With a '_shiick' _the body of a Leaf Shinobi fell from the blade of a lone Samurai. The Samurai swiftly slung his sword, spraying the blood off of the pristine blade. He smirked, they had all fallen as easily as the samurai had once. An entire Anbu squad lay bloodied in the snow, their bodies lacerated cleanly. Many fingers bloodily laid around the snow covered ground, and combined with the deep sickening rust-like smell of blood, the victorious Samurai was only reminded of one thing.

_Elementary._ For the very battle had been child play for him, and the defeat of these Shinobi came with the difficulty of berating a child._ 'Hm_ the fingers' he thought, chuckling softly.

"Bleeding like paper cuts" he laughed a bit. Soon two Samurai Shunshin'd besides him, they bowed deeply and waited for instruction.

"Dispose of these bodies." The Samurai sternly. The other two Samurai got up, and ran over to begin the savage job. The two Samurai were high ranked officers, working directly under the Shogun himself. However their attire, was unusual. They wore black pants and steel toed black boots.

The Samurai was the shogun of the land, having taken over for Mifune after he retired. He had instated many new laws and practices, forever changing the culture of the samurai.

For one, the samurai no longer wore those large heavy suits of armor, instead the formal uniform was a thin black chest plate which acted appeared to be a long sleeved muscle shirt. The actual protective armor sculpted around the muscles perfectly without any unnecessary bulk. This gave one more advantage other than protection, fear. The armor makes any Samurai look stronger, yet not in a muscle house way, but in a efficient way. Each Samurai wore metal plated fore arm protectors, In a way, they were becoming far more ninja.

The Shogun walked away, down the snow beaten path from the outskirts of the forests surrounding the village, and back to the bustling village. He passed many of the villagers waving and giving respect, children played with wooden swords and the village was serene. The beauty of the village did well to hide the fact of all the bloodshed slowly accumulating. The Shogan was making his way to his office in the center of the village, when he passed a young group of samurai. They immediately recognized who he was, and flagged him down.

"Lord Kimura" One of the Samurais said before bowing, he was obviously a leader figure in the group. The boy had wild black hair, the back pulled into a pony tail. His eyes were bold, brown and proud, he had a small scar above his eye, right on his brow. The boy was tall for his age, being 13 him and his team would likely be going to the promotion exams.

"Have you thought about training me?" The boy asked, his teammates, a fiery girl named Hikaru, and a tactical genius Oda, both looked surprised not expecting this.

Kimura smiled and pat the boy on his head.

"Show me your Horns". The boy shook his head obediently and reached in his collar, pulling off a necklace like item. The necklace was similar to a dog tag, it had the name of the samurai engraved on a small metal plate along with his rank and description. On a second plate behind the first was a symbol. "D/C", it was obvious that this symbolized was the boys rank. Besides the plates were 4 curved magatama(2), and the rest of the necklace was beaded off with small prayer beads. The boy took the beads out, carefully laying them over his palm before handing them over to Kimura.

"Very good" Lord Kimura said eyeing the beads. "You took part in your clans last war, correct?"

"Yes"

"I take it you did well, good work however have you awakened it yet?" Kimura asked. The boy smiled, and then closed his left eye for and grunted in concentration. When he opened his eye it had changed, it had become like a replica of the sharingan, however that wasn't the only startling thing. The iris of the sharingan which is usually red, was a azure blue. His eye had one tomoe circling the iris, however the tomoe itself was hollow.

"Very Good Nanashi!" Kimura said smiling hard. He patted the boy, Nanashi, on the head once more. The boy grinned before blinking and canceling the power of the eye. His teammates once again looked at him with surprise unsure of what to say.

"Nanashi, I'll send a Taisho down to give you a copy of a special scroll, also tell your squad captain Tokage I said to teach you all something special. However, you haven't awakened both of your eyes, so I wont teach you."

Nanashi went quiet and then bowed again.

"Thank you for your generosity Lord Kimura" The lord smiled and walked away, heading toward his office once again. He arrived in the lavish tower which smelled of jasmine and metal. He passed many samurai which all bowed and before he finally made it to his office. He turned the door knob, the office was simple, a ebony desk lay in the center of the room. A set of three swords hung on the wall. Book shelves, papers tiny jade buddhas and dragons sat neatly in the office.

He took a seat at his desk and noticed a peculiar letter, the letter was sent from Naruto Uzamaki the Hokage of the leaf. _A war letter perhaps. _At any rate he had to check it with the flick of his wrist , he ripped the letter open and read the letter. Within seconds he roared into an insatiable laughter.

"Rejoice warriors! were going to Konaha!"

* * *

_The Next Week, March to Konaha_

Nanashi ran along side his comrades, his teammates Tora and Aiko were being quite stubborn.

"You know you cant stay mad at me forever right?" Nanashi said shouting over the wind. His teammates kept quiet simply running ahead, a fourth adult figure soon ran beside them, he took a curious glance at his students before speaking.

"All of you, must stop we need nothing but team work from here on out, Nanashi, not reporting your abilities was the wrong call. You've become a prideful show boat, but as a team, nobody has the right to be angry now." The man stopped speaking, his name was Arashi and he was known to be one of the most skilled Taisho (Captain Rank. Jounin Counter part) in the world. He had lived through many battles, missions and played many roles. His power was absolute and nothing to be trifled with.

The kids took a look at their Teacher and then back at each other.

"Fine Sensei." They spoke in unison.

"Well then what can you do with your current awakened Kirime(3)?"' Everybody went quiet even their Taisho, the power of the Dojutsu was might but also an experiment, all a part of the Shoguns plan.

"As you know I've only unlocked my left eye, but I can still do the basic stuff, Jutsu became easier, same as sword techniques I can read pick them up faster and manipulating chakra comes far easier. The power and speed of my techniques is increased as well, but Ive only got to the first stage of the eye. Not too much has really changed"

The group went silent for a bit and continued running before Tora opened his mouth to speak "You know, we would have came with you. To your clans war, we would have fought and even died along your side if you let us"

Even more silence. Nanashi looked grim and he frowned "Now why in the hell would I want that?". Then they snickered, and broke into full laughter, "Getting Sentimental on us huh"

"Somebodies attached" Aiko said giggling, this small moment was a break through from the cold hateful exterior that the Samurai's had grown.

"So Why are we taking our promotion exams with shinobi" he said the last word with a sneer, like it stung to be on his tongue.

"To grow influence, those that higher Shinobi will be there, and displaying our might will undoubtedly regain our honor. However I believe that the leaf Kage is simply trying to grow relations between our nations. He wants our children to become friends basically" Arashi said.

"Gross!" Nanashi said. "Were obviously enemies and they want us to become allies? Those guys are the most dishonorable, treacherous, scums! They hide in shadows and cast tricks and illusions, using back handed methods to mask real power. I'll never accept them!"

Arashi just continued running un phased by his students speech. "Good, because our orders are to crush them" All of the Samurai's smiled at this, they truly did love the feeling of a fierce battle, the moment to prove themselves and honor their families was the most important thing in their lives.

"So How long until we arrive?"

"One Day"

* * *

**There was a couple of terms in this one**

**A magatama is a curved shape jewel or symbol, they look like the beads on the sage of six paths necklace. Google it if you must**

**Kirime- I wont spoil anything about this one, it is a dojutsu like the byakugan, rinnegan and Sharingan. It is also new and native to the Samurai.**

**Please read and review this chapter is more of a set up one and next chapter will be a bit of set up too, we will be meeting the next generation of Shinobi. ^^ So yeah, cya.**


End file.
